marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Jack Murdock (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Blind | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lawyer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Drew Goddard | First = | HistoryText = Early Life When he was nine years old, Matt Murdock suffered an accident involving a truck which carried radioactive waste when he pushed a man out of the truck's way and saved his life. Matt's eyes were exposed to the radioactive waste, and he became permanently blinded. During his childhood, his boxer father Jack Murdock made Matt study so he wouldn't end up in a similar situation to him. The spill of radioactive waste caused Matt's other senses to be amplified to superhuman degrees. Matt Murdock was also placed in Saint Agnes Orphanage after the death of his father. Due to his condition, one of the nuns called for the help of Stick, who was able to train Matt. Into the Ring Years later, when Matt was an adult, he had recently started practicing law in New York City alongside his friend Foggy Nelson at the Nelson and Murdock law firm, in a office they had recently acquired. While Foggy believed it was necessary to take any case they could, Matt stuck to his principle of representing only those that were in fact truly innocent. Meanwhile, Matt used the superhuman abilities and training in martial arts to act as a vigilante. Nelson and Murdock's first client was Karen Page, a secretary at Union Allied Construction, who had been framed for murder. Matt decided to take her case because he detected she was telling the truth about her innocence with the use of his amplified senses to listen to her heartbeat. After Page was almost killed in her cell and because no charges had been presented after 24 hours of her arrest, Matt managed to free her from custody. Matt interrogated her further, and found out she had discovered United Allied money laundering records, and that was the reason she had been targeted. However, Murdock wasn't sure why wasn't she killed in the first place. Matt concluded that they had tried to discredit and scare her, and the only reason to do that was because she had something they wanted: a copy of the files. While Karen was staying at his apartment, Matt approached Karen with that theory, she lied to him stating she hadn't made a copy and the original files were deleted. In the middle of the night, when Karen sneakily left the apartment to return to hers, Matt decided to follow her disguised as his vigilante alter-ego. After she had recovered a USB stick with a copy of the files left in her bathroom, Karen was attacked by a hitman who was hiding at her apartment. Matt arrived in time to save her, and, after subduing the hitman, decided to take the USB stick to the New York Bulletin, for United Allied's illicit actions to be made public, so Karen would no longer be a target. In the end, Karen was proved innocent, and, to show her gratitude, she offered her help to Nelson and Murdock. Personality Matt Murdock possesses a strong sense of morality and justice, which he carries with him in his work as a lawyer and a vigilante. While professional, Matt is not without a sense of humour, and is very easygoing with his friends. Quips about his blindness don't bother him, and he even frequently jokes about it himself. Despite this, when under stress, Matt pushes the people around him away, attempting to take all responsibility upon himself to fix Hell's Kitchen. Although he tries to be a pillar of strength and support for the people around him, Matt can only take so much pressure before he breaks down. As Daredevil, Matt is vicious and merciless towards criminals. Although he refuses to kill, Matt is not afraid to break bones or torture his targets to get what he is after, even if his targets are not criminals themselves. Due to his extremely violent nature as a vigilante, Matt realizes that he has the potential to become the very thing he hates, and takes care to never cross that line. | Powers = Superhuman Sensory System: Originating from his exposure to a radioactive isotope, Murdock's heightened senses were actually latent "gifts" that the isotope unlocked. He was taught how to control and use these senses by Stick. Through Stick's training, Murdock learned from a young age to use his senses to accomplish superhuman feats. *'Superhuman Tactile Sense': Murdock's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Murdock's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. His control over his nervous system is both external and internal, giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to totally numb himself to pain. *'Superhuman Smell': Murdock possesses an incredibly heightened sense of smell. He is able to pick up on a complete stranger's unique scent from at least three floors above him, and it is accurate enough to tell him what someone ate two days prior. He can even determine that a wound has reopened through the smell of copper in the air. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Murdock's sense of hearing enables him to hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Murdock is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. When concentrating, he can even determine how many broken bones a person has in their body, purely from the sounds of their bones shifting. **''Lie Detection:'' By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Murdock can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats. *'Superhuman Taste:' Murdock's sense of taste enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. Radar Sense: Through a combination of all of his heightened senses, Murdock is able to perceive the world around him through a radar-like sense. This is not exactly true sight to him, as he cannot see details in the world around him, and everything looks orange and red as if "the world's on fire," but it enables him to "see" enough to compensate for his blindness. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Blindness: Daredevil is conventionally blind. While his senses help him overcome this, it becomes a problem for him to navigate and fight when his heightened senses are scrambled or can't detect anything. Anger: When provoked or under extreme stress, Daredevil can lose control of his inner rage, making him act reckless and stop thinking clearly. Because of this, when angered, he is far more susceptible to falling into traps. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Charlie Cox portrays Daredevil as a main character in the online series Marvel's Daredevil. Skylar Gaertner portrays a younger Murdock in flashbacks. * Daredevil's final costume was designed by Ryan Meinerding.Chis Samnee - Tumblr | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Murdock Family Category:Vigilantes Category:Catholic Characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Radar Sense Category:Martial Arts